


Last Christmas

by Katie (katieandsav)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Goofing Around, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Schmoop, don't let gabe near the candy canes sammy, katie's shit, last christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/Katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels tend to like Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

The words, blurring before Sam’s eyes, were obscured by the mug as he took a sip of coffee. After a moment of contemplation, he downed what remained of the bitter liquid and slid the mug away from himself in disgust.

His eyes stung from fatigue, but he forced them to slide over the pages, trying to absorb as much information as possible—like he’d done the entire night before, and the sun had risen hours ago.

“Ugh,” Sam groaned, leaning back in his seat and massaging his temples. “Stupid roux—”

He was cut off by a loud _pop_ and the sound of singing. _Awful_ singing.

“ _Last Christmas_  
 _I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day_  
 _You gave it away…_ ”

“You’re off-key, Gabriel,” Sam mumbled as he lifted his gaze to the archangel standing on the table. He was wearing one of those cheesy Santa hats, whose bauble’s bell was jingling as he danced around.

Gabe just sang louder. “ _This year, to save me from tears_ —” He plonked a matching hat on Sam’s head— “ _I’ll give it to someone special._ Take it away, Sammy!”

There was a moment of silence.

“I’m not singing,” Sam told him, flicking the hat’s bauble out his eyes.

“ _Take it away_ , Sammy!” Gabe insisted, then pointed his candy cane at Sam like a microphone.

Sam rolled his eyes. “ _Once bitten and twice shy_  
 _I keep my distance_  
 _But you still catch my eye_ ,” he sang begrudgingly, but a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth when Gabriel started up a godawful air guitar.

“ _Tell me, baby_ ,” Gabe joined in so they were singing in unison, “ _do you still recognise me?_ ”

“ _Well, it’s been a year  
It doesn’t surprise me!_ ”

Gabe pulled Sam to his feet, sending the chair he was sitting on flying.

“ _Last Christmas_  
 _I gave you my heart_  
 _But the very next day_  
 _You gave it away_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_  
 _I’ll give it to someone special._ ”

Gabriel smirked down at Sam and plucked the hat off his head to ruffle his hair. “Merry Christmas, kiddo.”

Sam shook his head and grinned. “You’re a huge distraction, you know.”

“Hellooo?” Gabe said, gesturing to his face. “ _Trickster_? And a pretty smokin’ one, at that.”

“Why do I put up with you?” Sam asked.

“’Cause you think I’m hot.”

“Stop stroking your ego,” Sam chided, leaning up to brush a brief kiss to the archangel’s lips. He could feel Gabriel’s smug grin.

* * *

 

Dean hoisted the tray up and sauntered out the kitchen. “Breakfast’s up, S—” He broke off when he saw his brother.

Sam was gazing up at someone with a stupidly lovesick smile. After a moment, Dean could see that the “someone”, whose back was turned towards him, was Gabriel—that dumb flick of his hair at the bottom gave him away.

A couple years ago, Dean would’ve called Sam out on his puppyish expression or made fun of him for the crinkles at his eyes from laughter.

Now, it was like Christmas come early to see his brother so happy.

That Gabriel was an ass, and god help him if he ever hurt Sam, but Dean decided that he could stick around if he got Sammy to grin like that.

So, not wanting to disturb the two, Dean quietly backed out of the room, and he and Cas had a couple extra pancakes that day—Dean doubted Sam and Gabriel would miss the food, what with love being the nourishment of life and all that crap. (He decided to ignore the fact that he was also in love—with the awkward angel sitting beside him. Because, hey, _food_!)


End file.
